


The danger I saw, the danger I conquered

by Fuuma



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Bottom Illya, Introspection, M/M, PWP, Post-Movie, Romance, Slash, Top Napoleon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: Napoleon deve usare cautela. Nel buio della stanza ci sono pericoli che nemmeno immagina, oggetti all'apparenza innocui che nelle mani giuste divengono armi mortali e quella più letale è sdraiata tra le sue coperte, al suo fianco.





	The danger I saw, the danger I conquered

Napoleon deve usare cautela. Nel buio della stanza ci sono pericoli che nemmeno immagina, oggetti all'apparenza innocui che nelle mani giuste divengono armi mortali e quella più letale è sdraiata tra le sue coperte, al suo fianco.

Napoleon deve muoversi con prudenza. Tirare indietro un centimetro alla volta del lenzuolo blu Savoia, spostare la trapunta pervinca dalla banale fantasia a pois bianco antico e sfilare lentamente verso l'alto, finché la schiena non incontra la testiera del letto.

Napoleon deve dar fondo a tutta la sua abilità di (ex) ladro d'arte. Per maneggiare certi tesori è necessario essere delicati e quell'unica ciocca di capelli biondo cenere che, _inaspettatamente_ spettinata, solletica la fronte di Illya Kuryakin lo attira al pari di un Monet.

Strofina pianissimo il polpastrello del pollice contro quello dell'indice e del medio e abbassa la mano con una lentezza che usa solo per stuzzicare la pazienza del russo quando, accovacciato tra le sue gambe lunghe, Napoleon passa la punta della lingua su ogni vena della sua erezione, quasi a contarle, lo lecca senza fretta, con la minuzia di un critico culinario che assapora sino all'ultimo boccone. Finché la mano di Illya non diviene un peso vigoroso tra i suoi capelli e lo spinge verso il basso con una risolutezza rabbiosa _(Potrei fartelo ingoiare, cowboy!)_ che trema e si spezza al primissimo gemito strozzato dell'americano. Dei metodi russi Solo conosce la crudeltà, Illya è un buon soldato, ma un pessimo boia e quando lo libera della sua presa e Napoleon guarda in su, i suoi occhi sono uno specchio liquido e celeste che riflettono colpe e paure. _Going soft, Peril_ [1] _?_

Napoleon gli sfiora la fronte e gli pinza appena la ciocca ribelle tra le dita, sistemandola con cura.

Quella che doveva essere un'operazione veloce e indolore, si trasforma, come al solito, in un indulgere al piacere: e lo sfiorare diventa una carezza più che tangibile con cui passa e affonda le dita tra i capelli di Illya. È, in fondo, la parte migliore dell'avere la spia russa addormentata nel proprio letto. Kuryakin, nel suo sonno immobile, è uno spettacolo di vulnerabilità maschile che, se già non gli appartenesse _(così gli piace credere)_ , varrebbe la pena rapire e varrebbe ogni anno di condanna.

La pace, tuttavia, non è destinata a durare; corri questo tipo di rischio quando accarezzi il mastino di Oleg.

Il suo risveglio è immediato. Le ciglia non sbattono, si sollevano, gli occhi sono già abituati al buio e lui sta già fissando la sagoma di Napoleon.

«Puoi smettere ora» ordina a voce bassa e accento aspro.

Napoleon sbuffa come un ragazzino ch'è appena stato messo in punizione.

«Oh, Peril, tu meglio di chiunque sai come rovinare un atto romantico» borbotta. La mano, però, rimane tra i capelli del russo e nella carezza c'è una gentilezza dolciastra che riesce a penetrare nella difesa granitica del biondo, anche se non lo dà a vedere.

«Più che atto romantico, io chiama questo inquietante.»

Eppure non lo ferma e Napoleon si sente legittimato a far scorrere le dita più in basso, verso l'attaccatura dei capelli dove il palmo si apre al suo collo.

«Visto che sei sveglio, potremmo riprendere un certo discorso.»

Si china a baciarlo. Il discorso è una parentesi rimasta aperta che recupera dalla sua bocca schiusa.

Se la pelle di Illya è fresca, la sua lingua è, invece, calda, di quel calore febbricitante che infuoca la bocca di Napoleon e brucia ossigeno come la fiamma di una candela sotto una teca di vetro.

Illya si solleva sui gomiti, fa per mettersi a sedere, ma Solo ha programmato ogni sua mossa e sa come precederlo. E _vincerlo_.

La mano abbandona il collo, scende in basso e lo afferra alla vita. Si lascia scivolare sdraiato sul materasso e fa forza per trascinarselo addosso, quasi a rovesciarselo sopra con un colpo di reni che prende il russo in contropiede.

Illya puntella le mani contro le sue spalle nude. Gli occhi corrono veloci alla sveglia luminosa sul comodino.

«Rendez-vous per missione è tra meno di due ore» gli ricorda.

«Dunque dovremo sfruttare al meglio il tempo che ci rimane.»

«Uno di noi stava già facendo. L'altro svegliato me, cowboy.»

Napoleon ride ed è Illya questa volta a chinarsi per farlo tacere con un bacio. Lo strofinio delle proprie natiche sul suo bassoventre è una frizione piacevole a cui non aveva ancora pensato, ma che strappa un mugolo basso dalle labbra dell'americano. A quel gemito, del russo crolla ogni difesa – Napoleon non deve nemmeno insistere per abbassargli i boxer (blu notte, con banda bianca e marchio Caraceni; scelta apprezzabile, gli riconosce) e stringergli tra le dita i glutei sodi.

La carezza ai capelli ha ammorbidito Illya e ogni resistenza che di solito incontra l’americano, ora non si presenta.

È grato di non dover vedere l'occhiata diffidente del russo che solitamente precede il sussulto involontario delle spalle – un timore inconscio e vergognato per l'intimità, che verso Gaby tuttavia non gli ha mai visto provare. Del passato di Kuryakin conosce _(quasi)_ ogni dettaglio, può quindi immaginarne il motivo e non ne è mai stato felice.

Piega il capo contro la sua mano e gli bacia il dorso. Con Illya, come con i cani che troppe volte sono stati bastonati, è tutta questione di fiducia e Napoleon gliela chiede ad ogni bacio, tempestandogli il polso di schiocchi, là dove l'impronta dell'orologio di suo padre (appoggiato ora sul comodino, accanto alla sveglia e un bicchiere vuoto che odora ancora di scotch) ha lasciato una striscia di pelle più chiara.

I baci salgono, coccolano la piega del gomito, si posano sul bicipite. Gli occhi di Illya lo curano in quel viaggio che sfiora la spalla e torna indietro, quando la testa dell'americano ricade di nuovo sul cuscino.

Napoleon esala un sospiro lieve quando incrocia gli occhi con i suoi. Non sa quanto il russo possa vedere al buio, lui poco (non sarà un uomo comune, ma a differenza di _qualcuno_ è umano a tutti gli effetti), gli occhi di Illya però sono così azzurri – e non semplicemente azzurri, ma celesti, con una sfumatura di blu fiordaliso intorno all'iride – che nemmeno il buio riesce ad adombrarli.

«Vieni da me» lo invita a labbra schiuse e voce vellutata – e si tratta di Napoleon Solo, sa perfettamente di avere la voce di un diavolo tentatore.

C'è, però, un momento di pausa in cui Illya aggrotta la fronte e sembra preferire l'idea di lasciarlo a bocca asciutta.

L'orgoglio di Napoleon quasi si incrina, finché la schiena del russo non si curva e il biondo è la montagna che va a Maometto, lo bacia ad occhi chiusi, la lingua spinta tra le sue labbra e le mani a circondargli il volto. Sarebbe in grado di comprimergli l'intero cranio e frantumarlo tra le dita se solo volesse, invece, non gli ha mai lasciato nemmeno un livido addosso, non tra le coperte. Fuori, tra i gabinetti della Berlino Ovest, forse ben più di uno.

Le mani di Napoleon si aggrappano più salde alle natiche del russo. Le allargano e lo spingono a strusciarsi maggiormente contro di lui. L'erezione gli preme contro il pube e contro il ventre, minuscole gocce biancastre bagnano il glande scoperto e lasciano macchie sulla sua pelle.

L'erezione di Napoleon è ancora stretta nella trappola dei boxer; ai primi sospiri pesanti di Illya sa già che non sarà così per molto.

Il russo si sposta da lui, si sdraia sul fianco e Napoleon fa lo stesso. Il bacio non si scioglie, è una battaglia in apnea, dove le lingue combattono, danzano, si intrecciano, finché Illya non cede un'ultima volta e le posizioni possono quindi invertirsi. Il segreto sta nel dargli tempo, nel lasciare che sia lui a decidere; c'è voluto qualche tentativo prima che Solo lo capisse, tra un occhio nero (il suo ovviamente), un volo contro la parete della stanza e tanto ghiaccio, il più finito in qualche bicchiere di scotch.

Ma ora Illya è un lupo rabbioso che ruota docile sulla pancia e Napoleon si sistema inginocchiato tra le sue gambe.

Dal cassetto del comodino, a tentoni, recupera un preservativo e la boccetta di lubrificante.

Illya ruota gli occhi al soffitto quando l'altro strappa la plastica che riveste il preservativo tra i denti.

«Esibizionista.»

«Ah...» Napoleon lo ferma con un indice sollevato. Si leva i boxer e, sopra di lui, con l'erezione dura che svetta e si scontra con quella di Illya, facendoli sussultare entrambi di piacere a quel contatto, gonfia il petto e tiene la posa «Ecco, ora puoi dirlo.»

Illya però, preferisce tenere ogni commento – in questo caso insulti – per sé e si assicura di ingoiare il gemito quando allaccia le dita ad entrambi i membri e riesce a sentire l'asta di Solo che pulsa e freme contro la propria, che diventa più calda, più grossa perfino e lucida e umida sulla punta.

Napoleon i gemiti non li trattiene, li butta fuori quasi con orgoglio, senza il minimo pudore.

«Potresti almeno darmi il tempo di infilare il preservativo, Peril.»

«Troppo lento.»

«Giusto, dimenticavo che per voi russi venire in quattro e quattr'otto è un triste vanto. Mi chiedo come facciate a soddisfare le vostre donne.»

«Noi sappiamo soddisfare benissimo nostre donne» la presa di Illya strozza le erezioni, incastrando il piacere alla base. Il suo sguardo luccica di rabbia e la punta dell'indice picchietta sul glande di Napoleon in un tic involontario.

L'americano sorride a denti stretti, attraversato da una scarica di dolore e piacere.

«Mettiamola così, l'importante è che sia io a soddisfare il mio russo preferito» abbassa la mano tra le cosce, incrociando le dita con quella di Illya, mentre con l'altra mano srotola il preservativo sulla propria erezione «E questo, tesoro, mi serve per adempiere al compito.»

C'è un sorriso minuscolo che si dipinge sulle labbra del russo, una curva appena accennata che Napoleon intravede tra le trame del buio e che addolcisce i tratti duri dell'uomo. Inoltre, quel ciuffo ribelle che all'inizio lo ha tentato è tornato a solleticare la sua fronte e sembra quasi sfidarlo a toccarlo di nuovo (a toccarlo più di quanto non stia facendo) e a scompigliare completamente quei capelli biondi altrimenti perfetti.

_E mai si è sentito che Napoleon si tiri indietro da una sfida._

«Ora» con la lingua tratteggia il collo di Illya, lecca il mento, lucida di saliva le labbra «posso avere l'onore?»

Napoleon deve _(dovrebbe)_ usare cautela, dovrebbe muoversi in punta di piedi e fare attenzione ai pericoli che si celano nel buio. Ma la prudenza non è mai stata cosa per lui e il pericolo, in fondo, preferisce _sedurlo_.

«Prometto che sarò all'altezza della missione, _Red Peril_.»

**Author's Note:**

>  _[1] Going soft, Peril?_ = Ti stai ammorbidendo, Peril? // confession time: non ho mai visto questo film in italiano, quindi non mi sono mai manco posta il dubbio che il soprannome Peril e Red Peril fosse effettivamente stato tradotto (sono un genio mancato, lo so) – da me, comunque, non aspettatevi che usi la traduzione, nella mia testa ormai c’è la voce di Cavill e continuerà quindi a rimanere in inglese (o americano, se vogliamo essere pignoli).  
>  Per quanto invece riguarda strettamente la frase “going soft, peril?” ho deciso di mantenerla in inglese perché non sono riuscita a trovare la traduzione esatta usata nel film e desideravo si capisse che fosse una citazione voluta.  
>  **Note:** All'inizio la fic doveva essere una flash, poi, non so come, si è allungata e il p0rn si è infilato tra me e lei. Il p0rn. Aww, la mia prima fic p0rn tra questi due, non credevo sarebbe mai arrivato il momento e invece il COW-T è pieno di sorprese (?) e l'ispirazione è arrivata anche per la napollya, il che non poteva rendermi più felice. Poi, a conti fatti, è più introspezione che p0rn, ma quello che conta è che ci sia!  
>  Confessioni parte seconda: a me piace Illya nel ruolo di passivo, generalmente ho una mente semplice (?) e preferisco il classico "il più grosso e il più alto sta sopra", ma in questo caso è proprio il fatto che lui sia di fatto più forte e più grosso di Napoleon che mi riempie di tenerezza; inoltre su Illya e il suo passato ho un sacco di headcanon cementificati che aiutano solo a riconfermarmi il bottom!Illya. Sia chiaro comunque che non disdegno nemmeno il contrario, se una coppia è la mia OTP, alla fine basta che stiano insieme e io sono già in paradiso. ♥  
> \---  
> Scritta per la 6° Settimana del Cow-t8 @lande di fandom  
> Prompt: Portale di evocazione: Lande Ulteriori - oltre e 500 parole, promp capelli biondi


End file.
